Two Men and a Baby
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Jessica needs someone to take care of her niece for the day. She turns to her right hand man, Harvey, and his boyfriend Mike. Turns out babies aren't as scary as Harvey first thought. Major fluff. Established Relationship.


**Happy Birthday, SlytherinQueen020! This is the request you asked for: Harvey, Mike and a baby. Hope it's what you wanted.**

**Jessica needs someone to look after her niece so the responsibility falls on her right hand man... and his boyfriend. I love the film Three Men and a Baby, hence the title. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Two Men and a Baby**

Mike woke curled in Harvey's arms. The steady beat of Harvey's heart was under his ear as he yawned and stretched before curling back against the warm older man. A little smile crossed his lips as he turned and pressed the softest of kisses to the sleep-warmed skin of Harvey's chest. It was a Saturday and they didn't even have to do _anything_ work related. They had neatly tied up a case on Friday, and although he knew there would be a high pile of files on his desk on Monday morning, he thought they could wait. And so, he took the opportunity to let his eyes slide shut and fall back to sleep where he dreamed of he and Harvey in the Bahamas, drinking cocktails before having some fun on the beach.

He was shook out of his, admittedly, wonderful dream by Harvey sitting up to answer a ringing phone. He let out a complaining mumble as his pillow shifted although Harvey's hand immediately came down to stroke the back of his head as he picked up his ringing mobile. Jessica's name was emblazoned on the screen; hardly a call he could ignore.

Harvey propped himself on an elbow as he answered. "Hello?" His voice was heavy with sleep and even as he tried to get himself to be a little more awake, he was fighting urges to fall back against the pillows again, especially with the way Mike was curling back against his side.

"Hey, Harvey," Jessica spoke, her voice a little strained. "I _really_ need your help."

"What is it?" Harvey asked, feeling more alert due to the tone of Jessica's voice more than anything.

"The Rogers case fell through," she was silent for a moment, "And that's not something we can afford."

A frown creased Harvey's brow. "No… that's a two hundred million dollar deal, Jessica. What happened?"

"Don't say that like I don't know, Harvey." Jessica snapped. "But Rogers phoned last night saying the patent he originally held is false and won't stand in court."

"So he's been holding a false patent for fifty goddamn years?" Harvey breathed out, glancing at Mike who was looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. "Do you want me to get over to his hotel and get him to settle?"

"No. Harvey, you know what Rogers thinks of you." She left the description unsaid: '_arrogant, asshole, self-absorbed_.' "I'll go."

"Then why are you phoning me at," Harvey glanced at the clock, "six forty seven on a Saturday morning?"

"I… I need a favour. My youngest sister asked me to look after her child while she flies to California to oversee a change in management for one of her business branches."

"And?" Harvey asked, although he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Well, could you look after her? Please? Harvey, you know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't have to, but you're meant to be my right hand."

Harvey sighed, letting her favour hang a little. He looked at Mike who was staring at him, trying to work out what was wrong and how he could solve it. Harvey bit his lip, before speaking into the phone again. "You really owe me one this time, you know that?"

"I know," she smiled into the phone. He really was her right hand. "I'll be over in half an hour."

"Okay," he hung up and looked at Mike. "You like kids and stuff, right?"

"Kids? Sure?" Mike frowned. "Wait, what kind of question is that?"

"We're looking after Jessica's niece today." Harvey didn't offer an explanation as he rolled out of bed; Mike was smart enough to work out the reason for himself. "She'll be here in half an hour. You better get dressed."

They spent the next twenty minutes grabbing a quick shower, getting dressed and brewing coffee. The other ten were spent with Mike calming Harvey down a little, promising it wouldn't be that hard to have a child around for a day. He touched at Harvey's chest and shoulders while laying little kisses to his lips. He promised it would be okay. Harvey believed him.

* * *

Jessica smartly tapped at the door and didn't wait for an answer before entering. She smiled at the homely sight of Mike eating a bowl of cereal while Harvey talked about music. Mike nodded and raised his spoon before nodding to Harvey that Jessica was present.

"You two look very domestic," she said by way of greeting. Harvey couldn't help but stare. It wasn't a child they were looking after for the day; rather, it was a baby.

"Mm, so let's increase that by adding a baby to the scene," Harvey growled, he was close to rolling his eyes but caught Mike's glance and stopped himself.

Jessica chose to ignore the remark and bent to touch the baby's cheek. Mike was up off his bar stool and round beside Jessica, bending a little to look into the baby's face. He cooed a little and Jessica eased her into Mike's arms. Harvey watched with a little smile on his face. He would deny that smile was ever there if either Jessica or Mike questioned him on it.

"Oh, you _are_ beautiful, aren't you?" Mike asked, before raising his head to Jessica. "What's her name?"

"Alice." Jessica said, pouring herself a cup of coffee and ignoring Harvey's pointed eyebrow raise.

"Oh, as in Wonderland," Mike smiled as he pressed a kiss to the baby's head. "Don't worry; we'll make sure you don't fall down any rabbit holes today."

Jessica and Harvey exchanged a glance. Mike seemed to be oblivious as he watched Alice tuck her head in against his chest and let her eyes flutter shut as he started to fall asleep. Mike's smile was softer than any Harvey had ever seen and he couldn't help but feel affection bubble somewhere deep inside him as he watched the scene play out.

Mike finally realised both Harvey and Jessica were watching him. Jessica smiled. She had a little soft spot for the associate, especially since he could tame Harvey in moments when she couldn't. "Clearly a natural at looking after children, Mike."

Mike smiled in response as she told him that Alice had a bag of all the things she needed, that there was a pram down with the doorman if they wanted to take her out and she thought they would get on just fine. She made to pour herself a second cup of coffee but Harvey coughed and arched an eyebrow. "Don't you have a nine figure deal to pull back into our grasp?"

"Mm, don't remind me, Harvey," but with that she picked up her bag, flashed a smile at the pair and made for the door, her heels clicking expensively on Harvey's floor.

Harvey walked around the kitchen to Mike and pulled the blanket back from Alice's face a little. At the movement, her dark lashes moved and his gaze was met with big, blue eyes. He put his hand down to touch at her cheek just as Mike had, he glanced up to get a reassuring look from Mike to know he was doing okay when he felt tiny fingers curling around his finger.

His eyes snapped back down to the baby. She had raised a miniscule hand to wrap her fingers around the end of Harvey's index finger and her eyes were intently studying Harvey's face. He smiled. Why couldn't he stop these smiles playing on his lips? Surely it was just because of how adorable Mike was being with her…

His thoughts were interrupted by Mike gently pressing Alice into his arms. "Hold her," he said with a smile. Harvey accepted the warm bundle into his arms and he felt Alice cuddle into the warmth of his body almost immediately. "Hold her head," Mike said gently, moving one of Harvey's hands to cup the baby's head gently.

"Talk about looking perfect," Mike said with a smile as he moved back to his bowl of cereal and surveyed the sight in front of him. Harvey eased onto a barstool and held Alice carefully, trying not to worry about breaking her or something. "Perfect?" he asked quietly.

"Well, what more could I ask for?" Mike said with that lop-sided grin Harvey loved.

"You want kids?" Harvey said as he carefully juggled Alice against him so he could lift his coffee cup to his lips and take a sip.

"I think so."

"You'd be an amazing father, Mike," Harvey said. He thought about it for a moment. Mike really would make a fantastic father, kind, gentle, always able to help with homework. He sighed as he looked back up at Mike.

"You'd make a pretty good dad too, Harv."

"I don't see it, personally." Harvey said this as he used one hand to stroke Alice's forehead gently when she stirred against him.

"Yeah, sure," Mike snorted sarcastically as he watched Harvey calm the baby. "So what're we doing today? Pretty sure you're not sitting glued to that barstool all day."

"I don't know, did we have any plans to start with?" Harvey asked, as he stood up and handed Alice back to Mike before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to Mike's cheek.

"I don't think so. Originally I thought we'd be lounging about in bed all day." Mike grinned. "Hey, we could drive out to that farmer's market Rachel was telling me about and wander about for a bit. Try and pick something delicious for dinner."

"We'll need to rent a car with a car seat for the day then, it's not like I have one lying around here." Harvey said, easily as he opened the laptop to find a car hire firm that would meet his needs.

* * *

An hour later and Mike had just finished feeding and changing Alice while Harvey had went downstairs to get the keys and sign for the rental car. As he entered the condo again, he couldn't help but think it was lovely to come in and see Mike walking around with Alice, singing softly to her as he made sure windows were shut and they were ready to go.

As they drove slightly out of town, Harvey and Mike chatted, both of them glancing towards the car seat in the back every few minutes. Alice had drifted to sleep within minutes of them pulling away from the side of the road, the gentle motion of the car rocking her to sleep. As they slowed to a red light, Harvey leaned over and squeezed Mike's thigh gently, apparently this wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be.

Harvey eased them into a parking space and they pressed their lips together for a moment. Harvey quietly murmured against Mike's lips. "Are you sure I'm doing it right?"

"Doing what right?" Mike asked, moving one hand to cup Harvey's jaw.

"You know, holding her and talking to her and everything?"

Mike couldn't help but kiss Harvey again; it was so sweet to see him vulnerable. "Yes," he muttered against Harvey's mouth, "you're doing just fine."

With that, they smiled at each other and piled Alice into the pram before heading towards the lines of stalls showing their gorgeous foods. Sun glittered down on them, and when a shower came, they hid under a huge tree and Alice watched with wide eyes as the leaves and branches shifted in the wind above her.

They ambled through the market, taking their time. Jessica texted Harvey to ask if Alice was okay and to say that Rogers was being more of a problem than ever. He replied that the three of them were fine, because they really were.

At one stall, there was the most gorgeous array of fine chocolates either of them had ever seen. They chose pieces from the tester trays and slipped them into each others' mouths and making little noises of pleasure. Harvey swallowed and smiled, turning to the stall owner and asking to have some chocolates boxed up. He specifically chose chocolate truffles that had a hint of chilli infused into them. They would make a perfect present for Donna's birthday, since it was next week.

"Here you go, love." The woman said as Harvey handed over some money. "For you and your man to share?" she asked with a smile and a nod at Mike who was bending over the pram and playing peek-a-boo with Alice.

"Oh no, it's someone's birthday next week and these definitely suit her," Harvey said as he collected his change. "Although, that is a thought," he cast a glance back at Mike, "Why don't you surprise us?"

She grinned and chose ten chocolates for them, placing them in a red paper bag and handing it to Harvey. "You two are really sweet," she smiled. "Obviously fatherhood suits you."

Harvey felt shock, but it soon dissolved into pride. "Actually," he said, "it's a friend's baby; we're just looking after her for the day."

"Ah well," she gave him a knowing look, "When the time is right, I'm sure."

"Maybe," Harvey said as Mike came to stand beside him, dropping a kiss easily on his cheek.

They moved on from the chocolate stall, with Harvey pushing the pram as Mike walked beside him, pressing one of his hands into the back pocket of Harvey's slim black jeans. Several times throughout the day, they were complimented on what a sweet trio they made and Mike blushed prettily as Harvey explained the truth.

They bought fresh steaks for dinner, and Harvey selected a bottle of red wine from a very adept seller who talked wine with Harvey for ten minutes while Mike took Alice to watch an old fashioned puppet show that was going on across the small square. She was far too young to understand it, but her eyes feasted on the colours as Mike held her against him.

Harvey came up behind Mike and rested his hands on Mike's hips, leaning his chin on Mike's shoulder. He smiled. Maybe this _was_ kind of perfect. Alice gabbled away quietly as she watched intently, shifting every so often to look at Mike's face. She kept one hand on Mike's shirt every time she looked away at the show. She looked up once to notice Harvey was behind Mike and she smiled, reaching out an arm for him.

"Hey there," Harvey said as he gently pulled her into his arms. She nestled against his dark purple shirt, fingers stroking lightly at the fabric. He held her in the crook of his arm and easily slid his other arm around Mike's hips. "Seems like someone's sleepy," Harvey murmured quietly. "Let's get you home."

* * *

The drive home was quiet. Alice fell asleep being carried to the car by Harvey, and as he eased her into the car seat, her hands had resisted a little on his shirt. Mike caught the smile he had on his face as he unhooked the tiny fingers from the fine material of his shirt.

Once back in the condo, Mike settled down into an armchair to feed Alice again. She happily curled against Mike's warm body as he held a bottle to her lips. Harvey leaned against the doorway to the bedroom watching his lover and the little girl. Maybe, in the future, they could think about kids. It didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

He called Jessica, primarily to ask about the case. It was close to being sorted, but not quite. Filing a new patent had been difficult, but it seems they weren't about to lose a nine figure deal. She asked how Alice was and he found himself smiling as he talked and told her that she was all curled up on Mike. She said she'd pick Alice up at eight, since she reckoned they'd be closing things up around seven.

Later in the evening, around half past seven, Mike decided to phone his grandmother. He disappeared into the bedroom to talk to her, and handed Alice to Harvey. Harvey settled down onto the couch with her. He flicked on the television and found a movie he hadn't seen before as Alice settled on his chest. She gave a sleepy little yawn as Harvey dragged her blanket, which was draped over the back of the sofa, and tucked it around her gently.

He felt her gaze on him as he started to watch the movie and glanced down into those intent blue eyes. He bent and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She turned further into his chest after that and wound a hand around his shirt again. He gave a soft laugh. "You really like this shirt, huh?"

The collar of his shirt was already undone but he undid the next button and her hand immediately clamped around the edge of the fabric. She burrowed down a little more into the blanket and let her eyes shut. It was ten minutes before Harvey, too, fell asleep.

Mike came out of the bedroom and opened his mouth to speak when his eyes fell on Harvey and Alice. He bit his lip. It was adorable. Harvey's arms were curled protectively around her as they both slept. A movie played on the telly that apparently hadn't held Harvey's attention. He leaned over the pair, seeing Alice's hand curled around the edge of Harvey's shirt, her thumb brushing occasionally over the smooth button.

There was a tap at the door but Mike quickly answered it before either of the pair could be roused. It was Jessica. He pressed a finger to his lips and she frowned but stayed quiet nonetheless. He led her into the living room where she saw something she never thought she would.

Mike stood beside her and grinned. "And you said_ I_ was the natural."

Jessica just gave a smile at Mike before looking back at Harvey and Alice. "Well, I never thought I'd see this."

"Neither did I," Mike said with a shrug of his shoulders. He walked forward and gently shook Harvey's shoulder. Harvey blinked awake as he sat up and covered Mike's hand with his own.

"Jessica's here," Mike said softly and Harvey looked around the room, eyes settling on Jessica but he didn't bother to move the blankets from his legs or button his collar.

Jessica walked forward and gently took Alice from Harvey's arms. The baby gave a little cry of unhappiness as she was taken away from Harvey and the soft, purple material was no longer between her fingers.

"Thank you," she said to both of them, and she quickly filled Harvey in on the success of the Rogers case. She settled Alice against her and shouldered her bag before leaving.

* * *

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Mike said as he slid onto the sofa beside Harvey.

"I guess you could say that," Harvey sighed, his hand coming to play with the hair at the back of Mike's head. "Maybe I'm not so scared of what might happen in the future now."

Mike looked at Harvey, eyes wide. "You mean, you might want to adopt?"

"I haven't written it off entirely," Harvey said, he barely got the sentence out before Mike's lips were on his.

They spent the evening eating together in the kitchen and sharing the wine and chocolates they had bought together in a steamy bubble bath. When they finally fell into bed, Mike pressed against Harvey and whispered, "Today was perfect."

Harvey smiled at that and caught Mike's lips with his own. He definitely hadn't written off having children with Mike. He pressed closer to Mike as the younger man fell asleep and agreed that it had, indeed, been a perfect day.

* * *

**Read and review, please! **

**And remember, I'm taking requests.**


End file.
